Techniques for computer card games that mimic games using real cards such as playing cards, Japanese playing cards, etc. have conventionally been proposed. Such a computer card game technique is disclosed in the following literature.    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-157744
[Patent Literature 1] discloses a technique that uses not a real card form of a given kind of cards but their form as information expressed by a computer, and makes the computer judge a victory or a defeat of a game, to allow even a game beginner to enjoy the game even if the rules of the game are complicated.
Meanwhile, techniques for identifying a card type by recognizing a barcode printed on the card or reading the information recorded on a magnetic tape attached to the card have been proposed.
However, barcode readers and magnetic card readers are generally expensive and, in many cases, cannot be assembled into portable game consoles. In the meantime, inexpensive hardware for portable game consoles, etc. that utilize a touch pen and a touch panel to allow an input by a pen has begun to appear.